


Transcendence

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, just whatever au i feel like writing them in, started this is a ~mood~ so might not update often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Hanbin and Jiwon’s love transcends all lives, no matter where they end up.Short stories of doubleb in different AU’sPrompts accepted~





	1. Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> started this on a whim

Feburary had finally come and the one holiday Hanbin always dreaded followed - Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t that he didn’t get any chocolate (he did), he just didn’t get them from the person he wanted them from: his childhood best friend, Kim Jiwon.

Jiwon was the basketball captain, the school’s sweetheart, while Hanbin was just the school council president, equally feared and revered throughout all the grades. It was always a shock to all the students when the duo were spotted together everywhere they went.

To put it simply, they were as different as day and night.

Hanbin sighed, laying down on his bed as he dully flipped from side to side. He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to go to school to be drowned in chocolate from secret admirers while also watching Jiwon get surrounded by girls trying to ask him out.

He reluctantly made himself get ready, already knowing Jiwon would be waiting for him outside his house to walk him to school, like they always did for years.

He got dressed and went outside after giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling fondly when he saw that Jiwon was already at the door, grinning at him.

“Hey, Jiwon,” Hanbin greeted softly, cocking his head as his eyes caught Jiwon’s hands behind his back and the nervous shift of his body. “What’s wrong?”

Jiwon let out a short breath. “Nothing,” he said unconvincingly, wincing at the deadpan look Hanbin sent him.

He sheepishly brought his hands to the front and Hanbin froze in shock at the heart-shaped container he was holding. “Is that...?”

Jiwon nodded, “I’m planning on confessing to my crush, so I won’t be able to walk you home after school today, Bin. Sorry.” He looked so apologetic and Hanbin couldn’t get mad at him, even as he felt his heart breaking.

”Oh,” he said in response, trying to control his wavering voice, “that’s sweet of you. It’s fine, I won’t die from walking home alone just one day.”

Jiwon grinned gratefully at him, even though he seemed a bit disappointed from Hanbin’s reaction. Hanbin wasn’t sure what Jiwon was looking for, but he swore to be happy for him once his crush accepted him.

There was no way someone as loved as Jiwon would get rejected.

-

Hanbin couldn’t stop thinking about who Jiwon would confess to. It was the end of the day already and Hanbin felt like he was going crazy trying to figure it out. Was it Kim Jinhwan, the school idol Jiwon and him were good friends with? Goo Junhoe, the handsome troublemaker Jiwon always seemed flustered around? Kim Donghyuk, the smartest and sweetest boy in school? Who could it be?

His mind was occupied as he walked to his locker and opened it, barely catching a slip of paper that had fallen out the moment he opened the metal frame.

He gently opened it up, reading the note.

_Kim Hanbin, please come to the back of the school after the last bell rings. I’ve really liked you for a long time now and I want to confess to you. - Your secret admirer_

Hanbin felt bad, no matter who this person was, if it wasn’t Jiwon, there was no way Hanbin could accept them. He took a deep breath and decided to go. It would be crueler to never show up.

He walked to the back of the school and sat down on the old stone bench there, quietly waiting for the person he would inevitably have to turn down.

A rustling noise came from behind him and he stood up, an apology on his lips as he turned around. His voice gave out when he saw Jiwon behind him, the same nervous gait to him like this morning.

“Jiwon...?” Hanbin asked in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

”I’m here to confess to my crush,” Jiwon answered back, voice trembling.

”But I’m the only one here? Are you still waiting?”

Jiwon gaped at him in slight disbelief before laughing incredulously. “Hanbin,” he began gently before walking up to him and putting the chocolates in his hand, “I’m here to confess to you.”

Hanbin gasped, barely holding onto the sweets. “W-what?” Jiwon looked at him so fondly in return.

“I’ve been in love with you for years now, and I was hoping you felt the same about me.”

Hanbin started smiling back at him, raising a hand to rest on Jiwon’s cheek. Jiwon looked at him hopefully and Hanbin nodded at him.

“I’ve had a major crush on you for a long time too,” Hanbin answered him, leaning forward to kiss Jiwon’s cheek softly.

Jiwon grinned brightly, “Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Hanbin laughed.

“Yes, you silly boy,” he replied before kissing him passionately on the lips.


	2. Dog’s Are A Man’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by iwanttoshopeu
> 
> “Can you do them meeting because of Hanbin’s pug?”

If Jinhwan knew Hanbin had been doing this for almost two weeks now, he’d smack him over the head. He could almost hear the tiny elder scolding him for not talking to the guy, but Hanbin couldn’t help it! He was too hot and Hanbin was a little too nervous to approach him so boldly.

  
So Hanbin didn’t tell Jinhwan and went to the park everyday, under the pretense of letting Obang go out in the sun, just to sneak looks at the hot guy that worked out there.

  
Hanbin first saw him doing curl ups under a tree and was captivated by the muscle that rippled across his body and, after seeing him run a hand through his sweaty hair, Hanbin was a goner.

  
At least Obang seemed to enjoy the fresh air.

  
Hanbin sighed, sitting on a bench a few yards away from the mystery man, holding onto his pug’s leash as Obang ran around excitedly after he unclipped it.

  
He leaned back, tilting his head up and glancing at the guy from the corner of his eye, barely paying attention to his dog.

  
The guy was doing push-ups today and Hanbin felt himself die a little on the inside when he stripped off his loose white tank top, showing off chiseled abs and defined biceps.

  
Hanbin’s face blushed bright red and he shifted, looking to the sky to calm his racing heart.

  
After a few seconds, he decided to risk another glance at the guy and jumped when he saw him already staring at him. 

  
The guy’s eyes widened and he flashed Hanbin a shy smile, brightening up as Hanbin waved back at him.

  
Just as Hanbin was gathering up the courage to go to him, he heard Obang bark excitedly before _seeing_ the pug flying across the grass and crashing into mystery guy’s legs.

  
Hanbin shot up in alarm, jogging over to the guy while scolding Obang. “Obang, down!” He said to the pug jumping on the man.

  
Thankfully, he just laughed, scooping up the squirming pug and petting a happy dog. “It’s fine,” he said, Hanbin ducking his head down at his deep and soothing voice.

  
“U-um,” he mumbled, eyes trained on the ground in embarrassment from _this_ being their first interaction, “sorry about Obang… He usually doesn’t jump on people like this.”

  
“It’s a good thing I’m soft for dogs with cute owners, then.” He teased, stepping closer to Hanbin.

  
A small squeak escaped Hanbin’s throat as his head shot up, staring wide-eyed at him.

  
“My name’s Bobby,” the guy introduced himself, holding onto Obang with one hand while extending the other for a handshake.

  
“Hanbin,” Hanbin replied, shyly shaking Bobby’s hand and inwardly dying at how much bigger and calloused it was compared to his own.

  
“This may be a bit blunt,” Bobby started with a sheepish grin, never letting go of Hanbin’s hand, “but I’ve noticed you staring at me and, to be honest, I’ve been looking at you too, so why don’t we go out sometime?”

  
Hanbin flushed in mortification at getting caught before the rest of Bobby’s words registered. “Oh!” He exclaimed in astonishment, “Of course! I would love to!” He berated himself for sounding so desperate, but luckily Bobby seemed to find it cute, laughing softly at him.

  
“Can I have your number?” Bobby asked, setting Obang down gently before taking out his phone and handing it to Hanbin.

  
Hanbin silently entered it in, biting his lip to hold in his excitement. “Here,” he said, handing Bobby’s phone back to him before crouching down to clip Obang’s leash back on. “Um, I have to go home now, but text me whenever?”

  
Bobby grinned, nodding at him, “Definitely.”

  
They stood smiling at each other for a minute before Obang started tugging on his leash, snapping them both out of their reverie.

  
“I guess I should head back now,” Hanbin said, waving goodbye to Bobby and turning around.

  
“See you later.” Bobby replied happily.

Hanbin was almost out of the park when his phone beeped with a new message. He took it out and smiled at the screen stupidly.

 _Unknown:_ Café Umbra at 5 tomorrow? - Bobby, the guy you’ve been staring at ;)

Hanbin laughed softly. 

 _Hanbin:_ I’ll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Going Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by situationoverload
> 
> “Can you do one where either of them is jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became a lot longer than i thought it would be akdjsmma

It wasn’t Bobby’s fault he was so lovable, Hanbin knew that. It also wasn’t his fault that he was so _dense_.

Hanbin watched his boyfriend get swarmed by a group of his admirers, having been shoved to the side by them. 

They just entered the school and Hanbin had completely forgotten what day it was – Valentine’s Day. The day where every girl or boy in this godforsaken building thought they could try to seduce Bobby, everyone’s sweetheart, away from him, said sweetheart’s childhood best friend.

Hanbin hissed under his breath, marching over to the crowd and slipping past them all to stand next to his flustered boyfriend. One sharp glare had them making a reluctant circle around them and Hanbin turned to Bobby, smiling sweetly.

“Let’s go to class, okay, Bob?” Bobby smiled back at him, tangling their fingers together as he guided them through the halls, calling out greetings to everyone they passed by.

They were stopped five more times by different people giving Bobby chocolates and Hanbin felt his irritation start to build up again.

_This is going to be such a_ wonderful _day_ , he thought to himself sarcastically.

  
-

  
In the last class of the day, his mood became worse and worse, a permanent scowl on Hanbin’s delicate features as he eyed the building bags of gifts sitting next to his boyfriend’s seat.

Someone nudged him in his side and he whipped around, starting to glare before it faltered at the sight of his good friend, Goo Junhoe.

“What’s up with you today?” He asked, looking unimpressed at Hanbin’s huff.

Hanbin gestured vaguely in Bobby’s direction and Junhoe’s eyes lit up in understanding before he waggled his eyebrows at Hanbin.

“Jealous?” He asked teasingly, barking out a laugh at Hanbin’s flush.

“Shut up, Junhoe!” Hanbin hissed, leaning towards his taller friend and smacking him on the arm.

He might have missed Bobby’s frown at the duo sitting so close to one another, but Junhoe didn’t.

Shooting a mean smirk at him, he ducked down to whisper into Hanbin’s ear, making sure Bobby could see his every move. “Hey, meet me at the back of the school when class ends, I’ve got something for you.”

He watched Bobby’s fists clench and snickered. Hanbin looked at him confused, but nodded anyways. “Okay, you weirdo,” he said fondly.

  
-

  
The bell rang and Hanbin was almost past Bobby’s desk when he felt a strong hand grab onto his wrist.

“Babe,” his boyfriend said, pulling him close, “where are you going?”

Hanbin looked down at him cluelessly, “Junhoe asked me to meet him at the back of the school.”

Bobby frowned, “But what about _me_?”

“Huh?” Hanbin asked, not understanding the problem. “You can walk home alone just one day, can’t you, Bob?”

Bobby pursed his lips, eyes looking stormy as he let go of Hanbin. “Fine,” he answered shortly, standing up abruptly and gathering all his things. “I’ll walk you to the back and _then_ I’ll go home.”

He marched Hanbin out of the room and they walked in a tense silence, Hanbin confused and Bobby fuming.

  
-

  
Junhoe was waiting for him, sitting on a bench against the side of the building. He stood up when Hanbin entered the clearing and raised an eyebrow as Bobby came trailing after him.

Hanbin caught his look and reassured him, “Bobby was just walking me here.”

Turning to his boyfriend, he kissed him gently before pushing him away, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Bobby looked extremely reluctant to leave, but he nodded, smiling tensely at Hanbin before sending Junhoe a cold glare and leaving.

Unbeknownst to them (or at least _one_ of them), Bobby stopped as he rounded the corner, leaning against the brick wall and listening in on the duo.

  
-

  
“What did you want to give me, Junhoe?” Hanbin asked patiently before his eyes widened as Junhoe took a heart-shaped container from his backpack and handed it to him.

He took it with shaking hands and looked up at the taller boy. “What…?”

Junhoe gave him an amused look. “What do you think it is?”

“Um,” Hanbin said slowly, “It looks like something you should give a crush instead of a friend…?”

The taller of the duo snickered, “But _you’re_ the one I’m giving it to.”

Hanbin squeaked, turning beet red. “I have a boyfriend,” he stuttered in response, looking away shyly.

“So?” Junhoe answered cooly, making Hanbin’s eyes snap back to his in shock, “From the way he so flippantly takes everyone’s confessions without caring about how you would feel, maybe it’s time for you to get a new one.”

Hanbin opened his mouth to reply to him, but before he could, Bobby stormed out from the corner, furious eyes locked on Junhoe.

“You little _shit_!” He snarled, trying to fly at him. Hanbin snapped to attention and threw his arms around Bobby’s body, holding him back.

Bobby immediately stilled, knowing he could easily get out of Hanbin’s grip but completely unwilling to harm him in any kind of way.

“I only took them because it was the polite thing to do, I would _never_  hurt Hanbin like that!”

Junhoe only sneered at him, looking at Hanbin for his reply.

Hanbin slowly unwrapped his arms from his boyfriend and walked to Junhoe, stopping in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he said gently, handing Junhoe’s gift back to him, “but I can’t accept your confession. I love Bobby.”

Junhoe huffed, pushing the gift back. “It was worth a shot,” he answered back, ducking his head down to whisper into Hanbin’s ear. “Don’t get jealous anymore, okay? That idiot boyfriend of yours is willing to go to war for you.”

Hanbin jerked back in disbelief, finally realizing what Junhoe had done. He watched Junhoe snicker at him before walking away, throwing a casual wave at them. “Bye, you two. And keep an eye on Hanbin,” he called back, “or else someone might come along to gobble him up.”

Hanbin was snapped out of his daze when Bobby grabbed him by the arms, turning him around. “You know I don’t mean anything when I take the chocolates, right, babe?” He asked Hanbin frantically, anxiously looking into his eyes.

Giggling softly, Hanbin smiled at him, “I know that now, Bobby.”

“I’ll stop accepting them if you want me to, I swear.”

“But I like eating them,” Hanbin answered back teasingly, no longer jealous about the gifts. “Don’t worry, I know you’re mine and that I’m yours.”

Bobby grinned at him, “Don’t hang around Junhoe alone anymore, okay?”

Hanbin snorted, rolling his eyes fondly. “Don’t worry,” he repeated a second time, not promising anything.

“ _Bin_!” Bobby protested, immediately silenced by a quick kiss.

“Walk me home, boyfriend,” Hanbin said, tugging on Bobby’s arm.

Bobby huffed at him, pouting, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why have one jealous when you could have BOTH? ;))
> 
> BTW, Junhoe doesn’t have a crush on Hanbin, he just thinks DoubleB are idiots and loves messing with them both. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the ending, I didn’t know how else to do it akdnwm


	4. Jealous Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mongji10 on AFF
> 
> “Can you do more jealous Bobby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry, im not happy with this chap but im not good at writing jealousy fics akdjsns T^T

Bobby was usually pretty laidback when he dated people. He didn’t constantly message them to ask where they were or demand their attention. And most of all, he didn’t get jealous.

Except now, it seemed, he found someone worth being jealous over.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, watching Jaewon sprawl all over his boyfriend on the living room couch as he stood at the front door, hovering near the corner.

“What are you doing?” Jinhwan’s incredulous voice came from behind him, making him jump from his hiding place.

“Nothing,” he answered quickly, taking off his shoes and marching past the cuddling duo.

Hanbin looked up and pouted, Bobby pausing as he heard him call out, “Bobby-hyung, where’s my hello kiss?”

“Maybe later, Bin,” Bobby answered back tersely, reluctant to look at the way Hanbin was crushed under Jaewon.

He quickly walked off before he caved to his cute boyfriend like he always did, not catching the confused looks the trio sent him as he slammed the door to his room.

  
-

  
Okay, this was getting _ridiculous_.

Bobby stared his boyfriend and Jaewon spoon-feeding each other ice cream while giggling together on the loveseat.

 _I haven’t even been able to be alone with Hanbin for almost a_ week _because Jaewon’s been monopolizing him!_ Bobby thought incredulously, lips pursing in irritation.

Hanbin looked up and saw him, expression lighting up in happiness.

“Hyung!” He called out joyfully, a smear of ice cream on the corner of his lip.

Just as Bobby was about to reply, Jaewon interjected, wiping off the sweet with his thumb and sticking it into his mouth. “You’re such a messy eater, Bin!” He teased Hanbin, not noticing Bobby’s fist clenching.

“I’m going to be in the studio. Don’t bother me.” Bobby said shortly, leaving in a flurry of hurried steps.

Hanbin pouted, shoulders slumping down as he was ignored again by his older lover.

“Why does he keep running off?” Hanbin asked his best friend sadly, missing Jaewon’s look of sudden understanding.

“Um,” Jaewon replied guiltily, “it _might_ be because of me…”

“What do you mean?” Hanbin asked, tilting his head and looking innocently at him.

“Well,” Jaewon started, “when was the last time you were actually _alone_ with him?”

Hanbin blushed at the question. “Almost a week… I think?”

“And why weren’t you with him that week?” Jaewon asked patiently, waiting for Hanbin to reach the same conclusion he had.

“Because… because I was with you the entire time.” Hanbin’s eyes widened in realization.

“He seemed pretty upset,” Jaewon said, “I think you should go to him.”

Hanbin nodded, getting up with determination. He marched towards the door and made to go to the studio.

“Don’t forget to tell him why you were with me the entire time!” Jaewon called after him.

After the door shut he sighed, slumping down the chair. “Oh young love.”

  
-

  
Hanbin burst into the studio, closing the door and locking it before making his way to Bobby, headphones plugged in and music blasting.

He tugged his earphones off, leaning forward to sit in Bobby’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

Bobby refused to look him in the eye, staring over the younger’s shoulder.

“What?” He asked flatly. “I told you guys I didn’t want to be bothered.”

“Hyung~,” Hanbin sang, pressing light kisses alone Bobby’s face.

Bobby sat there, reluctantly leaning in for more even as he wanted to stay angry. He just couldn’t resist his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you.” Hanbin looked him in the eyes. “Jaewon-ie wanted advice from me on how to seduce someone.”

Bobby coughed, “He asked you?”

Hanbin smirked, “Well, I seduced _you_ , didn’t I, Bobby-hyung?”

“You little brat,” Bobby laughed, feeling better at the attention Hanbin was gifting him.

“I’m spending time with you right now, hyung.” Hanbin said, smiling at him sweetly.

“As long as you keep doing it.” Bobby smiled, leaning in to nuzzle along Hanbin’s jawline.

“Always,” Hanbin replied back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the café drabble~ school’s starting for me again tmrw so the updates are gonna slow down a lot... sorry T^T


	5. Mocha Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Blueblack
> 
> “Can you do one where they work in a cafe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry >_< I tried... but inspiration left me...

Hanbin had a crush at first sight when Bobby entered the small café he worked at. The older male was taller than him and so much broader, his baggy clothes and sweatpants couldn’t hide the bulging muscles that strained against the fabric. 

He walked up to the counter and grinned at Hanbin, his eyes crinkling and bunny teeth showing. “Can I get a mocha latte?” He asked, voice low and gravelly. “My name is Bobby.”

Hanbin nodded, face flushing as he shakily prepared the drink, feeling his heart beating out of rhythm as Bobby went to sit down to wait for his drink. 

Jinhwan, his fellow barista and best friend, nudged him, a teasing smile on his face. “What a hottie, right, Bin?” He snickered quietly, watching the red bloom even further down Hanbin’s neck as his ears burned. 

He made a strangled sound of agreement and Jinhwan laughed. “Make a move on him!”

“No way!” Hanbin whisper-yelled, staring at his friend with wide eyes as he handed the drink to him to finish it off. 

Jinhwan pouted at him. “Come on!” He urged, “When was the last time you went after someone?”

Hanbin stayed silent and Jinhwan pointed at him in victory. “Just once wouldn’t hurt, Hanbin! You saw the way he looked at you, too!”

“Ugh, fine!” Hanbin took a sharpie and wrote down Bobby’s name, hesitating before adding his number to it, a _Call me?_ , scribbled to the cup. 

He quickly called for Bobby before he could regret his decision and, as the older came to get his drink, he smiled sweetly at him, pushing back his embarrassment.

Bobby grinned back, eyes lingering on him as Hanbin walked back to the counter to greet other customers.

  
-

  
Hanbin was wrecked with nerves the entire day at work and, when he finally got off, the first thing he did was check his phone. 

He almost squealed out loud when he saw a text from a new number. 

_Unknown:_ Hey, this is Bobby. Wanna get dinner together tomorrow?

“Oh my god,” a voice came from over his shoulder and Hanbin jumped, reflexively pulling his phone into his chest. 

Jinhwan stood behind him, looking at him proudly. “You actually got a date now.”

Hanbin flushed, smiling brightly. “I know!”

He quickly tapped out a message before Bobby could think Hanbin left him on read. 

_Hanbin:_ Of course! I get off work at 5

 _Bobby:_ I’ll be there ;)

“I can’t believe taking your advice actually worked, Jinan.”

“Hey! I have good ideas all the time!” Jinhwan said, looking affronted. 

Hanbin gave him a bemused look and hummed to placate him. “Sure.”

Jinhwan huffed, “Just go home, brat.”

Hanbin laughed, “Thanks for helping me get a date, Jinan-ie~.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The older rolled his eyes sarcastically. 

Hanbin walked home with a spring in his step and a date scheduled for tomorrow, humming brightly.


	6. Love & Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by monji10 on AFF
> 
> “Can you do Bobby’s solo album in relation to Hanbin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im studying for my sat which is this saturday and simultaneously dying :)

Bobby fell in love with Hanbin two weeks after their first meeting, late at night in a practice room as the three of them, Hanbin, Bobby, and Jinhwan, laid on the ground in exhaustion. 

Bobby was sweating profusely and had his head angled to the ground when a cool water bottle touched against his forehead, causing him to flinch away before he looked up. 

His breath caught when Hanbin smiled at him, beautifully shy and proud at the same time. “Good job, Bobby-hyung,” he had said, voice rough from shouting but sweet all the same. 

“You, too,” Bobby mumbled back, grabbing the bottle and downing half of it as he watched Hanbin watch him, their stares unfaltering. 

It was then that Bobby fell into Hanbin’s dark eyes and never came back.

  
-

  
Hanbin had no time for romance in his life, Bobby knew that. The younger trainee was too busy writing, too busy choreographing, too busy forcing himself into perfection for YG. 

That still didn’t stop Bobby’s heart from racing with every affectionate touch Hanbin freely gave him, every time Hanbin was willingly pliant in his arms. 

Even as their little world of three gradually grew to six, then seven, _Bobby_ was the one Hanbin came to for comfort and rest, even if the rest of the boys got equal amounts of their leader’s affection, _Bobby_ was the one Hanbin was most carefree with and he took pride in that. 

Though he did sometimes get jealous when the members got a little _too_ touchy with Hanbin. But it was fine. Really. He had most of Hanbin’s love and he was content. 

Until Jaewon entered the company, that is.

  
-

  
It seemed like they did everything together, Bobby once thought bitterly.

Each night Hanbin usually slipped into his bed to cuddle was suddenly replaced with Hanbin taking late night walks with Jaewon. Where Hanbin used to stick close to him with a casual arm over his shoulder, he was in the embrace of Jaewon, the duo often spotted giggling and talking with one another. 

Well, at least heartbreak and jealousy made great muses. 

Bobby distracted himself from their growing bond and his fading friendship by throwing himself into writing songs for the album he was supposed to have released after winning _Show Me the Money_ , but of course didn’t. 

Granted, they were more songs about unrequited love than the expected hard rap people expected from him, but Bobby didn’t care. It helped him to release all his hurt and smitten feelings about Hanbin. 

He ended up writing an entire album in the span of a year, his notebook filled with crossed out scribbles and spilt ink from him digging the pen into the paper with too much pressure. 

The first person he let listen to it was Hanbin, though it was less him _letting_ than Hanbin _forcing_ himself into Bobby’s studio and sitting down next to Bobby like he belonged there. 

“Let’s listen together, hyung!” Hanbin chirped cheerfully, hair fluffy and the too-long sleeves of his hoodie flopping over his hands as he clapped. 

God, he was so cute it made Bobby’s heart hurt. 

“Okay,” Bobby replied as casually as he could, reaching out to press the play button on his computer. 

He watched Hanbin’s face with bated breath as the first song, _I Love You_ , started up, praying the younger wouldn’t realize it was about him. 

Hanbin’s initial expression of eager happiness slowly faded into an unreadable look as his smile strained with each song they went through. 

Bobby felt his heart stutter to a stop as the last of the notes of the final song faded out and he swallowed dryly.

“What’d you think?” He croaked out, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans in nervousness. 

Hanbin looked at him, eyes dark and oddly _sad_. “It’s good,” he replied softly, smiling more genuinely when Bobby looked at him in disbelief. “I’m serious! My favorite is _Swim_!”

Bobby huffed breathlessly. Hanbin hadn’t noticed, thank god. “Thanks,” he said, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m calling my album _Love & Fall_, creative, isn’t it?” 

Hanbin laughed lightly, still sounding slightly off-kilter. Bobby furrowed his eyebrows in worry. “Bin?” He asked, reaching over to gently wrap his hand around Hanbin’s thin wrist, “What’s wrong?”

Hanbin shook his head. “Nothing,” he answered vaguely, tugging his hand out of Bobby’s grip. “Um,” he stuttered out, “I promised to meet with Jaewon for lunch, I’ll see you later, Bobby-hyung.”

He quickly stood up and scrambled out the door, leaving Bobby behind. 

Bobby felt his mood drop low at the mention of Jaewon. “…Bye,” he said to an empty room.

  
-

  
After the listen, Hanbin started acting so awkwardly with him. Bobby would often turn his head to see Hanbin staring at him, though he quickly diverted his gaze when their eyes met. Every time Bobby tried to touch him, Hanbin seemed to skitter away, ducking his hugs and affectionate choke-holds. 

It got to the point where their group noticed, Jinhwan’s sharp eyes capturing Hanbin’s avoidance. 

“What’s wrong with you guys?” Jinhwan asked incredulously after he cornered Bobby in his room. 

Bobby feigned ignorance. “What do you mean?” Jinhwan looked at him so flatly Bobby flinched. 

He sighed, “I honestly don’t know.” His voice must’ve sounded so miserable because Jinhwan visibly softened, coming over to sit next to Bobby and pat his head. 

“After I let him listen to my album, he’s been acting so weird,” Bobby confided in his best friend mournfully. 

“You mean the album that you poured all your heartbreak from him into?” Bobby looked at Jinhwan with wide eyes. 

“How’d you know?!” 

Jinhwan snorted. “It’s pretty obvious you’re in love with Hanbin, you know?”

Bobby slumped down, “To everyone but Hanbin it seems.”

The older gently stroked his head and opened his mouth to comfort his sad friend when the door to Bobby’s room burst open suddenly and the very boy they were talking about entered into the room, looking frazzled and shocked. 

“Bobby-hyung, you’re in love with me?” Hanbin asked in shock, seemingly genuinely oblivious. 

Bobby looked incredulously confused. “Didn’t you know? Isn’t that why you’ve been avoiding me so obviously these past few weeks?”

Hanbin winced before he pouted. “I thought you loved someone else and I was sad!”

“Why were you sad?!” Bobby exclaimed back, neither of the two noticing Jinhwan quietly slipping out of the room and closing the door with an extremely amused expression at his two dumb little brothers. 

“Because _I_ like you!” Hanbin burst out before looking mortified. 

Bobby was stunned into silence. “What?” He croaked out in shock. 

Hanbin’s entire face was red as he repeated, “I like you.”

“I thought you were dating Jaewon-hyung!” Bobby sputtered, squeezing himself against his headboard as Hanbin suddenly took determined steps toward him. 

“Jaewon-hyung and I are just friends,” Hanbin said dismissively, “besides, he’s straight as a pole.”

The younger crawled onto Bobby’s bed and stopped when they were face to face. “I like you, hyung,” Hanbin repeated sweetly, waiting patiently for Bobby’s response. 

“Me, too,” Bobby squeaked out, unable stop himself from pulling Hanbin onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him, like they used to do. 

“So…” Hanbin started, “…are we dating now?”

“Only if you want to,” Bobby replied shyly, feeling his heart flutter when Hanbin smiled that smile. 

“I want to.” Bobby grinned at him, feeling a little daring as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Hanbin’s lips.

The flush and responding peck made all his heartache worth it. 


	7. Café Mocha Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by --cupcakeredvelvet-- on AFF
> 
> “Can you do a sequel to Mocha Latte?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending’s a little... lackluster, for lack of a better word. kinda lost inspiration for it ;A;

Bobby was waiting outside the café when Hanbin came out after having changed into clothes that didn’t smell of coffee beans.

“Hey, Bobby,” Hanbin greeted him shyly, smiling as the older boy beamed back at him.

“You ready to go?” Bobby asked, reaching over to tangle their fingers together and pulling Hanbin closer.

Hanbin nodded and was tugged down the street. “Where are we going?”

Bobby looked at him and winked, “It’s a secret.” The barista pouted and Bobby cooed at him, swinging their connected hands back and forth.

They passed by the local bookstore and headed down a path that slowly emptied of people. Hanbin looked around, not knowing this side of the street he had walked around dozens of times.

“You’re not bringing me to a secluded place to murder me, are you?” He joked to Bobby, nudging his shoulder gently.

Bobby threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the deserted area. “I wouldn’t rid the world of someone so cute,” he teased back and winked at Hanbin’s flushing face.

“Oh, look,” he said suddenly, lifting his free hand to point at a building, “we’re here!” Hanbin stared at the brick walls, well-maintained and aged.

Bobby led them in and Hanbin gaped at how homely it was, dim lights and soft music with smiling workers. It wasn’t very crowded, but everyone who was there looked content.

“Bobby!” A worker called out, coming over to give him a one-armed hug him when his eyes flickered down to their tangled ones. “Is this Hanbin, the cute barista we’ve all been hearing about?”

“Ah, Minho,” Bobby exclaimed good-naturedly, “don’t ruin my cool image in front of Hanbin!”

Hanbin laughed quietly, covering his mouth with a hand as he snickered at his pouting date. “Your ‘cool image’?” Minho echoed back, “Can’t ruin something that was never there!”

Bobby rolled his eyes and turned to Hanbin. “Bin, this is my stupid best friend, Minho.” Hanbin waved at him and Minho fawned over him.

“He really is cute,” he cooed, Bobby swatting him away from Hanbin.

“Get your own date!” He protested, mock-angry. Another voice came from behind Minho, exasperated and fond.

“Stop harassing the customers and get to work, Minho!” A man with pouty lips and plush cheeks had his hands on his hips, looking at his co-worker flatly.

“Exactly as Seungyoon says!” Bobby jumped in, “Bring us to a table for two, waiter!”

Minho mocked bowed. “Right this way, gentlemen!” He winked at Seungyoon as they passed him and he snorted before going back to wiping the counter.

“Here you guys go,” Minho pulled out a chair for Hanbin and winked at him, “a special service for the young man.”

“What, I don’t get it too?” Bobby asked, grinning as Minho scoffed.

“Sorry, only cute ones get the Minho Special.” Hanbin smiled brightly and shook his head.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly and Minho ruffled his hair.

“A cute face _and_ voice, you really struck gold, Bob!” Bobby took and seat and smiled dopily.

“I know,” he agreed, gazing fondly at the younger. Hanbin flushed in response and brought the menu Minho handed them up to hide his face.

Minho huffed, “I’ll leave you lovebirds alone then! Call my name when you’re ready to order!” He left after sending Bobby another wink for good luck.

Hanbin peeked out from his hiding spot. “This is a really nice place,” he complimented shyly.

Bobby puffed up proudly. “Right? I’ve been coming since forever and I really wanted to bring you here. They have the _best_ pastries!”

Hanbin lit up. “Pastries?” He asked excitedly, “I love sweet foods – especially chocolate!”

“Then you’re in luck,” Bobby replied back, “another one of my friends, Yunhyeong, works as a baker here and he makes the most amazing chocolate lava cake.”

“I definitely want that,” Hanbin sighed out, stomach grumbling quietly at the thought.

Bobby laughed, “We’re ready to order then.”

As if by magic, Minho appeared by them again, whipping out a notebook and pen flamboyantly. “What can I get for you lovebirds?”

Bobby raised his fist mockingly, Minho cringing away from him over-exaggeratedly. “Yunhyeong’s special chocolate lava cake and my usual.”

Minho scoffed, “Not even a please? Fine then, I see how it is.” He huffed and marched into the back dramatically.

Hanbin watched the duo amusedly and spoke up after Minho left. “You guys are really good friends,” he commented admirably.

“We met in kindergarten,” Bobby recounted warmly, “pushed him to the ground when he stole my seat and we’ve been best friends since.” Hanbin closed his eyes and laughed loudly, missing Bobby’s lovesick glance.

Bobby cleared his throat, “But enough about me. I want to know more about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Hanbin asked, leaning his cheek against his palm as he stared at Bobby softly.

“Tell me something you love,” he answered back, reaching forward to place his hand on Hanbin’s free one.

“Well,” Hanbin started, “I’m pretty passionate about making music.”

Bobby’s eyes brightened when Hanbin finished speaking and he leaned forward excitedly. “Same! I write lyrics mostly, though.”

“I do. too!” Hanbin exclaimed back, unknowingly wriggling around in happiness, “I’ve made a few songs already, even if I call music a hobby.”

“Wow, seriously?” Hanbin nodded and Bobby smiled. “We should listen to them sometime, maybe even collab?”

“I would love to,” Hanbin gushed out.

The duo kept talking, so immersed in each other that they didn’t even notice Minho coming back with their pastries.

He looked at the two completely enraptured in each and set the sweets down quietly and tiptoed away.

“Oh,” Bobby said in surprise when he looked down, “when did our food get here?”

Hanbin looked mystified. “I don’t know,” he replied back as the scent of fresh, warm cake reached his nose, “but it smells _incredible_.”

They dug in, Hanbin moaning out loud as he shoved spoonfuls of melty chocolate into his mouth.

“Good?” Bobby asked in amusement and Hanbin nodded, mouth full of cake.

The pair dug in, occasionally chatting about their interests and life as Seungyoon and Minho watched them like parents would their child’s first date.

  
-

  
After they cleared their plates of food, Bobby got up and extended a hand towards his date. “Let’s go,” he said, pulling Hanbin up and walking to the cash register where Seungyoon was standing.

“You guys leaving already?” He asked in disappointment.

Bobby laughed lightly, “We’ll come back another time, promise!” Hanbin smiled shyly at Bobby’s words.

 _Another time_. That definitely meant Bobby wanted to go out on a second date with him.

“Fine,” Seungyoon sighed out dramatically as Bobby paid their bill and left the building, tugging Hanbin with him gently.

They walked down the darkened path and glanced at one another repeatedly.

“So,” Bobby broke the silence, “how’d you like it?”

“It was really fun,” Hanbin reassured him, “the food was amazing and… _you_ were pretty amazing too.”

Bobby grinned and his eyes crinkled. “I could say the same.” Hanbin tightened his grip around Bobby’s bigger hand and felt his heart flutter, feeling a sense of dismay as they neared the coffee shop.

When they got to the door, Bobby turned to Hanbin and stepped closer, leaning in to press his lips gently against the younger’s cheek. “Let’s do this again,” he suggested quietly, placing his face directly in front of Hanbin’s and looking hopeful.

“Definitely,” Hanbin whispered back, taking a chance to dart forward and peck Bobby on the lips, pulling back and running into the café. “I’ll text you,” he called back at a flustered Bobby and closed the door, running to the back room where Jinhwan was.

The older was untying his apron when he spotted Hanbin and smirked at the pink dusting Hanbin’s cheeks. “Good date?” He asked and Hanbin nodded bashfully.

“Better than good,” he responded, feeling a wide smile pull at his cheeks.

Jinhwan sat down and patted the spot next to him, “Tell me all about it!”

Hanbin grinned and sat next to him to recount his very successful date.

He hoped there would be more in the future.


	8. Soft Rapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Mongji10 on AFF
> 
> “Ferocious solo rapper Bobby has a huge crush on idol leader Hanbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got really into this and this is super freaking long to me - almost 2,000 words yay!!!!

Sometimes Bobby thought he was a little pathetic. He was supposed to be the tough winner of _Show Me The Money 3_ , rough voice and ripped body and, most of all, _not the biggest softie for an idol leader_. 

Of all the people he could’ve crushed on at first sight, the leader of iKON really took the cake. Yeah, he was famous for being a hard-ass in the practice room and charismatic on stage, but he was still an _idol_ , soft and vulnerable in ways he was allowed to be and Bobby wasn’t. 

He had to admit though, he definitely had great taste. Hanbin was beautiful, with his Roman nose, soft cheeks, endlessly dark eyes, and those plush as _fuck_ lips. It was almost enough to send Bobby into cardiac arrest when Hanbin would giggle and cover his face with a sweater paw. 

He sighed, slumping down in the van as he was being driven to an award show. No matter what he did, Bobby just couldn’t get Hanbin out of his mind. And now he was on his way to a show _Hanbin_ was also at. 

And guess where he was sitting. _Guess_. 

Yup – right next to Hanbin and his group, iKON. Great. Fantastic. This was fine, really. Bobby wasn’t internally screaming, who could ever think that? 

He was calm, collected, and – _definitely_ panicking. 

Bobby took in deep breaths as his manager stopped the van and turned to look at him, expression mildly concerned. “You good?” He asked his charge and Bobby nodded lightly, giving his friend a strained smile. 

“Amazing,” Bobby forced out and his manager looked unconvinced even as he unlocked the car and Bobby climbed out, schooling his face into indifference as cameras started flashing in his face, reporters talking over each other to ask him questions. 

He was escorted into the venue by bodyguards when the reporters got a little too excited, eager to get even a sentence from one of the most popular, yet surprisingly elusive, rappers in the industry. 

Bobby did his customary bows towards the people already in the spacious room as he made his way to his seat and he almost missed a step when he saw iKON there already, Hanbin sitting a seat away from Bobby. 

He didn’t know whether to curse the directors for not putting them side-by-side or praise them. He didn’t think his heart could handle being so close to Hanbin, but not touching him. 

Bobby took a deep breath and gave a slight smile to iKON, bowing when they did too. He slipped past the group and avoided eye contact with Hanbin, feeling his cheeks flush a light pink at the curious gaze the idol leader aimed at him. 

He sat down and looked around awkwardly, wishing his rapper friends could’ve come and cursing the fact that Zico had another event and Mino was busy producing WINNER’s new songs. 

The blast of music knocked him out of his thoughts and he straightened up as the MCs for the award show started their ment. 

The bright lights and sounds distracted him enough from the presence of Hanbin and he internally thanked the Lord for that.

  
-

  
Bobby couldn’t resist. Five songs in from different groups and his eyes kept drifting towards Hanbin, unable to stop himself since Hanbin was _so close_. 

He could get a better view of Hanbin’s cute features and that _smile_ whenever he enjoyed a particular song if his other member, Donghyuk, would lean back a little. 

He made a small sound of frustration as Donghyuk shifted again and obscured his view of Hanbin before he decided to take matters into his own hands and casually lean forward with his elbows on his thighs. 

_That’s better_ , Bobby thought when the position gave him the perfect spot to subtly stare like a schoolboy with a crush. 

Hanbin was ridiculously pretty. Or maybe that was Bobby looking at him through rose-colored lenses, but it didn’t matter. Hanbin was pretty and Bobby was close to losing it. He didn’t know if his heart could handle anymore of this. 

A hand tapped his arm and he jumped slightly, turning to the side to see a director crouching next to him. “You’re on in three songs,” the guy said and Bobby nodded before getting up and moving backstage as quietly as he could, missing the _looks_ iKON sent their leader as he stared at Bobby’s back.

  
-

  
The adrenaline after a particularly good stage was always amazing, Bobby thought hazily when he collapsed back in his seat, sweat lightly covering his skin as he hummed happily.

A manic gleam was still in his eyes after the fast-paced and thrilling diss track he rapped, spitting bars and sending a vicious grin aimed at all his haters.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the same director tap Hanbin’s shoulder and the group got up to leave, getting ready to perform the last stage before the award show ended for him. 

Bobby never stayed for the actual awards, he was already three years into this game and ten years wiser with how these big productions chose winners and he was most _definitely_ not in the drawing pick for that. 

The starting beat for ‘Dumb & Dumber’ broke through his cynical spiral of thoughts and he settled down to enjoy his favorite group – not that anyone but his closest friends knew, of course.

  
-

  
He left before iKON could come back to their seats, weaving past the bowing idols and sneaking through the exit where his manager was waiting for him at the van. “You ready to go?” He asked Bobby and the rapper nodded, feeling drained from having to act carefully in front of idols and their thousands of fans. 

“Definitely,” he replied through a yawn, stretching his arms up and bending back, groaning at the cracks his back made in response.

His manager winced in sympathy and opened the van. “Let’s get you home,” he suggested and Bobby gladly fell into the soft leather chairs, falling fast asleep as soon as the door closed and the car dimmed.

  
-

  
A gentle hand shaking him woke him up and he vaguely remembered stumbling up the stairs to his apartment before curling up into bed and falling into a deep sleep. 

He groaned, feeling gross after not showering, changing clothes, or brushing his teeth last night. “What time is it?” He mumbled without opening his eyes. 

“Almost five in the afternoon,” his best friend Mino’s voice answered him and he grinned sleepily. 

“No wonder I feel so good,” his voice was gravely and he winced at the dryness of his throat. 

“Go clean up,” Mino sounded fondly exasperated and hands pulled his body up, “I have fun news to tell you.”

Bobby grumbled, but obediently ambled into the bathroom to wash off yesterday’s lingering touch. He sighed in happiness as the hot water hit his body. 

After he was more alert, he called out to his older friend, “What’d you have to tell me?” Mino laughed, sounding delighted. 

“This is something I want you to see in person. I even bought take-out.” Bobby huffed, but accepted that Mino wanted to see his reaction, so it would probably be embarrassing for Bobby. Great.

  
-

  
He walked into the living room wearing low-slung sweatpants and drying his hair with a towel. Mino was waiting impatiently with the food set up and his phone in his hand like it was a weapon. 

Bobby sat down next to him on the couch and looked wary. “So, what’d you want to show me?”

Mino smiled and pushed his phone screen up towards the younger. Bobby plucked it out of his hands and looked down before blanching. 

“Please tell me I’m hallucinating,” Bobby requested in a small voice and Mino started wheezing. 

“N-nope!” He choked out, “That’s really an article about how many times you were caught staring at Kim Hanbin last night!” Bobby whimpered and buried his face into his hands. 

“End me now,” he pleaded desperately and his best friend, that asshole, just kept laughing until tears streamed down his face. 

“T-they think you don’t like Hanbin and that’s why you were staring! Little do they know, it’s because you have a huge, gay crush on him!” Mino started howling and slapping his thighs, tossing himself back on the couch to roll around. 

Bobby flushed and stared at Mino sulkily until he stopped laughing. The older rapper grinned and cooed at him, “Hanbin saw this article too and he looked so sad to think that his favorite rapper didn’t like him.”

“F-favorite rapper?” Bobby sputtered out in delight and Mino’s eyes sparkled as he nodded. 

“He’s still moping in the studio,” Mino chirped brightly and Bobby cursed himself for forgetting Mino was close to iKON, close enough to call them little brothers. And especially close to their leader-slash-Bobby’s-crush.

He hesitated, fidgeting shyly until Mino sighed in exasperation, “Yes, I will bring you to the studio so you can woo your lover-boy.”

“Please never say that again,” Bobby deadpanned in lieu of thanks. 

“Don’t worry, I know I’m still your favorite hyung, no matter what Seungyoon likes to claim,” Mino sniffed as he got up and stored away the food before leading Bobby to his car and driving to the studio where all YG artists spent most of their lives. 

They were outside Hanbin’s studio door and Bobby shifted around nervously as Mino knocked loudly. A small bang was heard in the room and footsteps stumbled towards them. 

Hanbin opened the door, looking ready to scold Mino when he spotted Bobby and went completely red, falling silent with a quiet squeak. 

“I brought a present!” Mino said, shoving Bobby and Hanbin into the room and slamming the door shut before running away. 

The duo stood in an awkward silence, Bobby rubbing the back of his neck nervously while Hanbin looked at the ground. 

“Why’d you come here…?” Hanbin’s timid voice made Bobby look at him and the older rapper nearly melted into the floor at how shyly cute Hanbin was. 

“Oh! Um, Mino-hyung told me you saw that article of me staring… at you,” Bobby trailed off embarrassedly, realizing how creepy that sounded. 

He cleared his throat, “He told me you were moping so I came to clear up any misunderstandings.” Hanbin pursed his lips together and looked ready to hunt Mino down before he registered the rest of Bobby’s sentence.

“Clear up what?” He asked in curiosity, fascinated by the resulting flush. 

Bobby gulped and decided the best way was the unthinking way. He blurted out, “I wasn’t staring at you because I didn’t like you… I was staring because I probably like you a little _too_ much.”

Hanbin stared at him in wide-eyed surprise and the older rapper felt nerves crawling around his stomach, feet shifting back and forth as he waiting for Hanbin’s reply. 

“Oh,” the younger uttered before smiling sweetly. “I like you too,” he confessed, “that’s why I was sad.”

Bobby’s heart rate shot up and he held back a huge grin. “Then,” he mustered up the courage to ask, “would you like to go on a date with me?”

The smile he got back was blinding. “Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i so bad at endings??????


	9. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by GamerArtGirl
> 
> “How Hanbin deals with his vampire boyfriend, Jiwon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this one UwU

Hanbin stared in exasperation as his boyfriend peeked out from their bedroom door, eyes teary and pouting.

“You know I can’t be around garlic!” He was wailing, eyeing the plastic bag Hanbin held when he came back from the grocery store with disdain and disgust.

“We’re having guests over, Jiwon! The recipe needs garlic!” Hanbin waved the bag at him and Jiwon scurried away farther into the bedroom, closing the door for good measure.

“You’re being a baby,” Hanbin called out to him, walking into their kitchen to put the produce away.

“I’m being a _vampire_ ,” his boyfriend replied indignantly, locking the door.

Yup. A vampire. And no, Jiwon wasn’t kidding, he was _actually_ a vampire.

Hanbin didn’t know falling in love with his classmate who always seemed to avoid the sunlight at any cost would turn out to be one of the weirdest decisions in his life, but here he was, arguing about the values of garlic with his vampire boyfriend.

“It adds flavor,” he said to their locked bedroom door.

“It makes me break out,” Jiwon argued back. Hanbin sighed, reaching out to jiggle the doorknob.

“You’re not even going to eat it, baby,” Hanbin crooned, knowing he needed to lure Jiwon out with sweet words. He was always weak to Hanbin calling him pet names.

Jiwon grumbled, “Still…” Hanbin knew he was breaking and smirked slightly.

“I’ll let you drink from me before, okay?” The door clicked again and Hanbin let out a huff of laughter when it opened easily and he walked into the room.

Hanbin – 1, Jiwon – 0

  
-

  
They were at one of their friend’s parties and, ironically enough, Jiwon was the life of it. He stood in the middle of a crowd of people, talking animatedly and making lively gestures as everyone focused on him, his energy seemingly having a gravitational force of its own.

Hanbin stood next to him, laughing as Jiwon acted out the different stories he was regaling the crowd while having a secure arm wrapped around his human boyfriend’s waist.

The host of the party, their college friend Kim Jinhwan, came bustling through the crowd, holding an item that made Jiwon’s words stutter to a stop.

“Picture time!” Jinhwan called out cheerfully, pointing at Jiwon as he tried to sneak away. “Ah! No escaping this time, Kim Jiwon!”

Jiwon panicked while whining to the smaller elder, “But I _hate_ having my picture taken!” Hanbin coughed lightly because he _knew_ that wasn’t the truth.

Vampires appeared in cameras and mirrors, but the air around them always seemed slightly distorted and odd enough that it would be easily seen if someone looked closely enough.

Jiwon had been lucky enough to get out of taking pictures throughout most of his college years, but Jinhwan was particularly insistent today.

“You and Hanbin rarely even take pictures!” He was arguing, cheeks puffed out as he huffed at them.

At that, Jiwon brightened up and sent a big grin towards the elder, enough mischief in it to make Hanbin wary.

“Then you can take double the pictures with Hanbin!” He exclaimed before darting out the door, calling back to a betrayed-looking Hanbin, “I’ll see you in the car later, babe!”

He ran away and left Hanbin to the wolves – or fairy, in this case. Jinhwan descended on him with a manic smile and Hanbin was forced into taking dozens of photos, fake-smiling while cursing his wily boyfriend.

Hanbin – 1, Jiwon – 1

  
-

  
Hanbin was annoyed at Jiwon and it showed. He wore his silver jewelry he got their mutual friend, a priest-in-training named Kim Donghyuk, to bless whenever his vampire boyfriend pissed him off.

Jiwon hovered around him, trying to talk to him but only getting icy silence in return. “Babe,” he called out weakly and Hanbin turned away with a flourish, flouncing into their living room while acting like Jiwon never spoke.

Jiwon trailed after him, careful not to get too close in case the holy silver burned him. “What’d I do?” He tried again and was ignored – _again_.

He sighed sadly, slinking away to their room when Hanbin sent a sharp _look_ at him and slumping down onto the bed. He rolled around sulkily before sitting up and brightening.

“I’ll ask Yunhyeong!” He patted himself on the back for his smart thinking. Hanbin always went to Yunhyeong to vent whenever he was angry at Jiwon!

He picked up his phone and called him right away, Yunhyeong picking up after the first ring. “Hello?” He asked into the receiver.

“So, you finally decided to ask me?” Yunhyeong’s amused voice filtered through and Jiwon pouted.

“…Yes,” he mumbled and Yunhyeong laughed.

“Look at the date, pabo.” Jiwon huffed but obediently got up to look at the calendar hanging on their wall, freezing when he saw it was October 23, specifically, a day after Hanbin’s birthday. _The birthday he had forgotten about_.

“Oh,” he replied in a small voice and Yunhyeong sighed.

“You better plan something marvelous for Hanbin, Jiwon.” Jiwon made a weak noise in reply and his friend snorted before hanging up, the dial tone ringing in Jiwon’s ear.

He burst into a flurry of motion, calling his connections to set up a surprise for Hanbin, hoping it would gain him forgiveness.

He just really wanted to be able to touch his boyfriend again.

Hanbin – 2, Jiwon – 1

  
-

  
Hanbin sometimes wondered how long they would stay together. He knew he was just a normal human while Jiwon was an immortal vampire.

He had selfishly hoped they would be together until his death, right up until he realized how cruel it would be to make Jiwon watch him slowly age and wither without him.

Hanbin tried not to think those morbid thoughts, but they crept up on him – like now, for instance.

He sat in a plush chair in their living room, curled up with a blanket covering him and staring blankly into the air. Jiwon had gone out to hunt for some prey, the darkness giving him the freedom to wander without being seen.

Hanbin usually waited for him to come back and that’s what he was doing now. He sighed, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes, dozing off for a while before a hand gently shook him awake.

He murmured sleepily and heard a fond chuckle, “Baby, want me to carry you to bed?” Hanbin smiled in response to hearing Jiwon’s voice and he nodded, feeling strong arms scoop him up and hold him to a firm chest.

The air moved around him and he was laid down on a plush bed. He whined at the empty space next to him and squirmed. “Come to bed, Jiwon,” he demanded and Jiwon laughed, slipping in next to his sleepy boyfriend and pulling him into an embrace.

Hanbin sighed in happiness and slurred out, “I wish we could stay together forever,” before falling asleep, leaving Jiwon to stare at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

  
-

  
The next time they discussed what he had mumbled in his sleep was a week later, cuddled together on the bed.

“Baby,” Jiwon started hesitantly, “can I ask you something?”

Hanbin lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his boyfriend’s chest and nodded, looking confused.

“Would… would you want to be turned with me?” Hanbin froze in shock and Jiwon flushed. “I-it’s just a hypothetical question,” he tried to explain away weakly. “Forget about it.”

Hanbin shook his head, feeling his heart starting to pound faster. “I-I want to,” he rushed out and Jiwon’s breath hitched while a smile slowly grew on his face.

“Really?” He asked and Hanbin nodded in confirmation, a pink flush covering his cheeks.

“Really,” he replied shyly and Jiwon’s smile could’ve lit up the room. “I want to be with you forever.”

“I love you, Hanbin,” Jiwon leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, gazing deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you too, Jiwon. So much.” Hanbin whispered back, touching their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

The sun slowly set outside the apartment of the intertwined lovers.

Hanbin & Jiwon - ∞

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still succ at endings tho :(


	10. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Mongji10 on AFF
> 
> “Can I have a story about an arranged marriage?”

“I’m _what_?!” Hanbin asked him mom incredulously after that bomb she dropped on him. 

She looked to the ground guiltily and repeated the sentence that shook his world. “You’re engaged.”

“I think I would remember something like that happening, mom,” he sputtered out as he ran a hand through his hair. 

She bit her lip. “It’s… been there since you were born.” The confession had Hanbin closing his eyes. 

He was still a senior in high school who just found out he was engaged. To a man four years his elder. Who he had never met before. 

“Is there a way to call it off?” He asked quietly. 

His mother’s weak, “No,” echoed through the silent room and he buried his face in his hands. 

After a tense minute, he breathed in and gathered himself. “…When am I going to meet him?” His mother perked up in hope and smiled, but it slid off her face at Hanbin’s sharp look. 

“3pm tomorrow at the local café,” she answered him gently. She reached out to pat him consolingly on the arm, but Hanbin jerked back in response. 

“I can go there on my own,” he said stiffly and jogged up the stairs, “goodnight.” She sighed and stared after him regretfully.

  
-

  
Hanbin hesitated at the door of the quaint café, leaning to the side to peer into the glass windows, looking for someone who would match the description his mother texted him before he left. 

_Black sweptback hair, strong jawline, muscular._

A quick glance and he immediately spotted him in the corner of the store, thankfully. Hanbin didn’t think he could handle feeling like people were looking at them. 

He let out a breath and nodded to himself before pushing the door open, the bell string above the entrance tinkling in the quiet atmosphere. The guy in the corner looked up at the noise and smiled at the younger, apparently already knowing who he was.

Hanbin walked towards and noted in the back of his mind that as least he was marry someone handsome and obviously successful. He just hoped his personality matched the kindness in that smile. 

“Hello,” he greeted him hesitantly after taking a seat in front of him and the man nodded at him. 

“Hello, Hanbin,” his voice was smooth and low as he scooted his chair in further to lean towards Hanbin. “My name is Kim Jiwon and, um, I’m your fiancé.” A light flush crept on his cheeks as he finished and Hanbin was endeared. But only a little. 

He decided to just ask him bluntly, "Did you know about this?"

Jiwon coughed at the sudden question and shook his head, making Hanbin feel marginally better yet also sympathetic.

"My mom told me about two days ago, I think?" Jiwon said thoughtfully, tilting his head as he remembered the moment. 

He had, of course, accused his mother of playing a prank, but her serious face made him realize his engagement was very much real. At least his younger fiancé was quite adorable. "Well," Jiwon added absentmindedly, "at least I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." He looked at Hanbin in alarm and the younger saw his unspoken question.

"I don't have one either," Hanbin rushed to reassure Jiwon and he sighed in relief, glad he didn't accidentally break up a relationship because of this. 

"We should probably get to know one another," Jiwon suggested after a moment, "even if it's not romantic, it would be nice to have a good relationship." Hanbin smiled shyly and nodded, glad Jiwon was definitely a kind person.

“I agree,” Hanbin said and Jiwon finally relaxed, letting out an obvious sigh of relief that had the younger snickering. 

Though the conversation started out slow, they both found many things in common. A passion for music, tv shows, and work.

They laughed together and grew closer, not noticing the passing of time until a worker cleared their throat gently and told them the café was closing. 

“Oh!” Hanbin exclaimed, scrambling up as Jiwon followed him at a more leisurely pace. “I’m so sorry, we’ll get out of your way now.”

The worker laughed and told them it was okay, waving off their apologies as the left the café. Jiwon fidgeted before clearing his throat and nervously asking him, “Do you want to go somewhere else with me? I don’t want to end this.”

Hanbin smiled at him, a light blush on his cheeks. “I would love to,” he answered back shyly and Jiwon grinned, taking his hand and leading him to his car, opening the door for Hanbin like a gentleman. 

The younger slid in and looked around the obviously expensive car in amazement, taking in sleek leather of the seat and the advanced tech of the vehicle. 

Jiwon, having gotten into the car without Hanbin noticing, watched him fondly before starting it up and laughing as Hanbin yelped in surprise. 

At his glare, he grinned charmingly, “Ready to go?” Hanbin rolled his eyes, but nodded, eager to know where his fiancé was taking him. 

He watched as the streets passed them, slowly growing into more trees as Jiwon neared the local park. He stopped in a parking spot and looked at Hanbin. 

“This is a special place to me,” he told him, voice quiet like he was revealing a secret. “Whenever I get stressed out, or things become too much, I come here and just watch the trees and everything around me. It’s very peaceful.”

Hanbin softened and felt his heart melt. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” he whispered back, touched that Jiwon would share something so sacred. 

“If you’re going to be in my life, then I wanted you to be a special part of it. Just like this place.”

Hanbin looked at him in awe and felt a fond smile spread across his face as he looked at Jiwon’s open and completely earnest expression. 

He knew that they might not have started in love, but they could certainly get there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s unrealistic for people in an arranged marriage to fall in love right away, but with time and effort, it can certainly happen. :)
> 
> —  
> I’m kind of done with writing this... I might pick it up in the future, but for now, I’m finished. I want to focus on other projects without the pressure of this hanging on my shoulders. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! <33


	11. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s super short lol but I felt like writing it

If there was one thing Bobby loved most about his mornings, it was this. Waking up early to see his boyfriend of seven years curled up in his arms, soft with sleep and the light shining down on him gently. 

He was so beautiful it made Bobby’s heart ache. He sometimes couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten when Hanbin agreed to go out with him all those years ago. 

In his arms, Hanbin’s face scrunched up, a sigh leaving his plush lips as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning, baby,” Bobby whispered, leaning down to plant gentle kisses all over Hanbin’s face. 

Hanbin giggled, reaching up to push Bobby away. “Stop it,” he whined, “you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet, weirdo.”

“But I just want to love you,” Bobby replied back, pouting as he squeezed the smaller male tighter. 

Hanbin squeaked, squirming around in displeasure. “Bob!” His boyfriend finally let up and laughed, feeling so warm and content. 

“You haven’t said it back to me.” Bobby said, poking Hanbin’s nose playfully. 

Hanbin rolled his eyes fondly in response and said, “Good morning, darling. I love you, too.”

Humming in satisfaction, Bobby asked, “Want me to make breakfast?” He made to move out of the bed when Hanbin made a noise of protest, swinging his leg over Bobby’s waist and pinning him to the mattress. 

“No. Stay in bed!” He demanded and Bobby melted, heart swelling at how _cute_ Hanbin was. 

“Okay, baby,” he said, settling back against the other and intertwining them closer together until you couldn’t tell they were separate beings. 

Hanbin sighed happily, tucking his head underneath Bobby’s chin. “I love you,” he repeated again, softer and sweeter as he placed a kiss on Bobby’s neck. 

Bobby felt his heart skip a beat and he buried his head in Hanbin’s hair, smelling the chamomile shampoo he regularly used, the subtle scent a familiar comfort. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered back, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. “So, _so_ much.”

Yeah, he loved the mornings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a fluffy mood rn uwu


	12. Eavsdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin’s favorite pastime is listening to people gush over his boyfriend without knowing who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back from the dead. As always, prompts are very much welcome because I finally feel like writing again.

One of the funniest things about being in a relationship with Bobby was listening in on the people who admired him. It started dying down ever since Hanbin and Bobby became public, but every now and then there would be a new student who just couldn’t stop themselves from swooning over the school’s sweetheart. 

A lovesick sigh and Hanbin grinned, leaning back onto his hands as he sat on the edge of the basketball court, watching Bobby’s team practice. “He’s so hot,” a girl said to her friend. “It’s completely unfair. How can one guy look so good _sweating_? Unreal.”

Her friend made a strangled noise of agreement, glancing warily at where Hanbin was seated below them. “Yeah, he is,” she squeaked out. 

Hanbin laughed under his breath before deciding to join into the conversation. “You talking about Bobby?” He called up to the girls with his head tilted toward them. 

The new girl jumped and looked at him with an embarrassed flush. “Oh!” She exclaimed, “I didn’t think anyone could hear me…” Hanbin smiled at her, waving his hand dismissively. The girl’s friend took the chance to dart away with a quick farewell. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, “a lot of people in this school have massive crushes on Bobby. Though,” and he cocked his head, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“I just moved here from across the city,” the girl said, leaning closer to him and introducing herself, “I’m Kim Soohyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Soohyun,” Hanbin greeted, “I’m Kim Hanbin.”

She jumped as a sudden thought came to her, “Kim Hanbin? I’ve heard of you! The top student in our school, right?”

“Well, I’m not one to brag, but yes,” Hanbin admitted. “That would be me.”

The coach’s whistle rang sharply through the gym and Soohyun’s attention quickly shifted back to Bobby, pouting in disappointment when she realized the practice game was over. 

“Don’t worry,” Hanbin teased, “there’ll be plenty more chances to ogle the team later.” She huffed as she flushed lightly, swatting at him playfully. 

“I’m not ogling! Just – _admiring_ the form of our school’s best basketball players!” She coughed lightly, shrinking back when she noticed Bobby jogging over to them with a towel draped over his shoulders. 

“Hanbin!” Bobby called out, sparing a glance at the girl before focusing all his attention on his boyfriend. “I’m ready to go!”

Hanbin scoffed, reaching out a hand and using Bobby’s grip to heave himself off the floor. “You’re all sweaty and dirty, I refuse to go anywhere with you until you clean up.”

Bobby whined, sighing in defeat at Hanbin’s stern look. “Fine,” he conceded with a groan, “I’ll go shower.” He turned around and trudged back to the locker rooms, sending one last pleading look behind him. Hanbin raised an eyebrow and he slumped down, jogging to join his teasing teammates.

“You seem to know Bobby well,” Soohyun said, looking at Hanbin with a new light in her eyes. 

Hanbin laughed, “I would hope so, considering I’ve known him and been his closest friend since birth.” She nodded with an envious sound. 

“How lucky! To know him so well…” she sighed with a faraway look in her eyes, “that would be a dream.”

“I wouldn’t fall too deep,” Hanbin warned, “because Bobby’s already in a relationship.” At her crest-fallen look of defeat, Hanbin let out a laugh. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “you’re not really his type anyways.” She looked mildly offended and Hanbin realized what his words implied. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with you!” He backtracked quickly. “Bobby just has a very… specific ideal.”

“Who’s he dating?” She asked, a disappointed look on her face. “Is it a cheerleader or something?”

“Eh,” Hanbin said, “or something.” Hearing the locker doors slam open again, a mischievous grin crept on Hanbin’s face as he turned to face Bobby’s quickly approaching figure. 

“Babe, I’m all clean and ready to go now!” Bobby said as he swept Hanbin into his arms, planting kisses all over his cheeks. 

Hanbin breathed in the scent of soap and aftershave. He nodded in satisfaction, “Let’s go.” 

Bobby cheered. “To the ice cream shop!” He then added sheepishly when Hanbin sent him an exasperated look, “And the library to study after…”

“Good boy,” he praised, leaning in to nuzzle his nose into Bobby’s cheek.

Intertwining their hands together, Hanbin looked back at Soohyun’s shocked face and winked in the midst of Bobby dragging them out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the same as ever, my endings are wonky :’) hashtag rip me
> 
> Hanbin’s kind of an asshole, but with a boyfriend so devoted to him and equally lusted over by the whole school, who wouldn’t take advantage of that to have fun? Lol. Enjoy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~ Leave a comment or kudos or whatever your heart desires~


End file.
